This invention relates to jigsaw puzzles, and, more particularly, to a jigsaw puzzle which includes pieces which can be interlocked to form a two-part piece having a slot. A plurality of such two-part pieces can be interfitted together to form a three-dimensional object.
Jigsaw puzzles have been provided which include pieces which interlock to form three-dimensional figures. For example, British Pat. No. 1,521,607 describes such a puzzle.
A problem arises, however, when it is desired to form puzzle pieces which can interlock to form a slotted part and which can also interlock to form a flat, solid puzzle. If a flat panel is cut to provide the jigsaw pieces and the slots, the pieces which form the slots are small and do not interlock with adjacent pieces. These pieces ruin the integrity of the puzzle. Another problem is that when two pieces are interlocked to form a slotted part, the interlock is frequently weak and does not provide a stable structural part.
The invention provides a flat, solid jigsaw puzzle without slots or openings but which includes pieces which can be interlocked to form slotted two-piece parts. This is accomplished by cutting the panel so that the two pieces which interlock to form the slot are not adjacent to each other. The flat, solid puzzle is imprinted with a scene or other picture and has no slots or openings. However, selected pieces can be removed from the puzzle and interlocked to form a slotted part. A plurality of such slotted parts can be interfitted to form a three-dimensional object. The pieces include diamond-shaped interlocking male projections and female recesses which provide tight and stable interlocks.